


content

by pshooyeop (choucobos)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, gender neutral reader, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucobos/pseuds/pshooyeop
Summary: content ;; (adj.) in a state of peaceful happiness.-- jung daehyun/reader. gender neutral. sfw.





	content

You feel playful today. Playful and affectionate. And what better way to take it all out than to pester your boyfriend? You do it every day, but that’s not exactly important. What’s important is that you felt the absolute need to kiss Daehyun all over his face. The problem was that he was eating some cookies while watching TV. It was one of his relaxing off days that you never took for granted due to their rarity. Despite wanting to shower him in affection, Daehyun seemed quite occupied…

“(Y/N), look at that!” He snorts, pointing at the comedic reality TV show that was playing. His laughter sounded relaxed and your boyfriend looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself. You smile to yourself, keeping your eyes on Daehyun rather than on the show that he seemed to be incredibly interested in.

“(Y/N), are you looking?” He asks, turning to you with puffed cheeks. “Stop looking at me. I know I’m handsome, but this show is really funny and I want you to watch it.”

You roll your eyes. “It’s a reality TV show, Daehyun. How funny can it get?”

“C’mon.”

“Fine,” you acquiesced, prying your gaze away from your boyfriend. The show was amusing, but you wanted to talk to Daehyun more than anything. Still unrelenting, you leaned against him. To your pleasure, he wraps an arm around your shoulders and allows you to lean against him.

“Wow, that guy must be really dumb or he’s forcing it.”

“He’s probably scripted to act that way.”

“Yeah, but still. It’s so dumb.”

“But it’s also funny.”

“Your sense of humor is weird.”

“It’s not the worst,” he points out. And he’s right, you can think of a certain group member of his that has weirder jokes.

“Fair enough,” you grunt, puffing your cheeks out. He laughs, and it’s like bells in your ears. You relax and smile, happy to hear his elated laughter.

“Why are you smiling and looking at me so much?” He asks with raised brows and a musing smile. He takes the last bite of one cookie and licks a few crumbs of his fingers. You can’t help but think it looks adorable, because he’s really loving on that cookie.

“I’m just happy you’re here,” you admit, smiling softly. And you were. With busy schedules, Daehyun couldn’t always be around to go on dates or simply hang around. You made sure that he was relaxed with every day off he had, even if he wasn’t home. All you wanted was the best for him. After all, he’s gone through so much as an idol. He’s experienced much pain that you wish he never had to go through, even though you know he came out of it much stronger.

You’re proud of Jung Daehyun. You’re proud of your boyfriend with his promotions as an idol and a rising actor. And you want nothing but the best for him.

“I love you,” you abashedly mumble.

“What was that?” He teasingly asks. A pout forms on your lips as you look at him.

“You heard me,” you huff.

“Can you say it again?”

“Of course I can. I love you, Jung Daehyun.”

A laugh. A sweet, loving laugh. And you decide to lean in and kiss his cheek. And his nose, and his chin, and his other cheek. You kiss the mole under his eye and the corners of his lips. He’s giggling as you pepper his face with kisses.

“Stop,” he pretends to whine, but his laughter isn’t that convincing. You press more kisses to his jaw and his cheeks and his forehead. Daehyun tries to return the favor with kisses, but you don’t let him - right now, you just want to kiss him all over his face. You always do, but with how affectionate you are today, you just have to do it.

“I love you, too, (Y/N),” he laughs, voice soft and full of love. And you smile, satisfied, as he presses his own kiss to your lips.

You’re happy with Daehyun. Even if days like this are scarce, and there are times when you don’t see him for months on end, you’re happy. And you know he is, too. And his happiness is all you’ve ever wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my only inspiration is wanting to kiss daehyun all over his face. posted on tumblr (pshooyeop).


End file.
